


Shifted (Dean Winchester X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His voice sent a shiver down your spine. Not long ago, that voice has whispered sweet words into your ear, making promises of love and happiness. And you guessed that’s why you had never seen his attack coming. Your own boyfriend was trying to murder you, for a reason unknown to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifted (Dean Winchester X Reader)

You had never felt so broken before. Blood and wounds were everywhere, your body was shaking and your mouth was covered by your arm in an attempt to stifle the sound of your sobs. Your heart was racing, your breaths shallow. Swallowing hard, you closed your eyes and leaned back against the cold wall. With your other arm, you hugged your legs close to your body. 

‘Come on, darling!’ His voice bounced off the walls of the abandoned factory you had fled into. ‘Come on out, we can make this very easy for you…’

His voice sent a shiver down your spine. Not long ago, that voice has whispered sweet words into your ear, making promises of love and happiness. And you guessed that’s why you had never seen his attack coming. Your own boyfriend was trying to murder you, for a reason unknown to you. 

‘[y/n], where are you?’ Dean Winchester called, the tone in his voice revealing his annoyance. ‘We both don’t have time for this!’

You had to get out of here. He had beat you up pretty bad, but your fighter’s instinct had kicked in and you had been able to flee. That bastard wasn’t going to be the end of you, no way. So you got up, your shaking legs only just being able to carry your weight. There was a door not far away, if only you could get there.. You glanced around, trying to figure out where your boyfr- that monster was hiding. The abandoned factory was covered in thick darkness, so you couldn’t see him. That also meant that he couldn’t see you, so if you were quiet enough…

‘[y/n]!’ he roared, his anger now fully revealed. This wasn’t the man you had met a year ago and had fallen in love with not soon after. You didn’t know gentleness could turn into violence so fast, a saviour had turned into a murderer. You swallowed thickly and made a run for the door, hoping he wouldn’t hear your footsteps. 

‘Thank fuck,’ you muttered when you had reached the door unnoticed. Now the tricky part… The door was old, heavy and rusty, and pulling it open would probably produce quite some noise. It was your only chance, you realised. Shivering because of the cold and the pain, your fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the door handle. Taking a deep breath, you pulled it open. As you had expected, your action did produce a lot of noise. 

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ You slid through the opening you had just created, the wind feeling cold against the skin of your face. 

‘There you are!’ Dean called, and you started running. You didn’t even have to look back to know he was right behind you, but you had to keep running. The surroundings of the abandoned factory were muddy because of the rain that had fallen earlier that day, and the hilly ground didn’t make things better. Plowing through the mud, your heart raced in your chest. If only you could find somebody that could help you… 

‘Come back here!’ Dean roared, and you heard the dry click of a gun that had ran out of ammunition. Well, at least he couldn’t shoot you…

‘Go fuck yourself!’ you called back, but your voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper. And suddenly, the forest you had been roaming aimlessly ended abruptly and you found yourself standing at the side of a road. And luckily for you, you saw two headlights coming your way. A car!

‘Hey, stop!’ you called, stepping onto the road and waving your arms. ‘Please!’ 

The car stopped, brakes screeching because of the sudden pressure that was applied to them. The door opened and a very tall man got out.

‘S-Sam?’ You recognized him immediately, but you weren’t sure if you could trust him. If Dean was out to kill you, maybe he had convinced Sam that you were dangerous too. But the moment Sam stepped closer, you saw his concerned expression. 

‘[y/n]? What the hell happened?’ he asked, and then noticed the wounds on your body. ‘Who did that to you?’

You shook your head, unable to reply to his questions. Your throat felt thick, tears were clouding your vision. Without hesitation, you threw yourself into Sam’s arms. He was surprised by your action, but wrapped his strong arms around you only a second later. Sam was your best friend, and seeing you like this made him furious. The person that did this to you was going to pay, in a very, very painful way. 

‘[y/n], where’s Dean?’ 

It was logical for Sam to ask that, but you didn’t want to talk about it. After you and the boys had finished up the case you had been working on, Sam had gone back to the police station to wrap a couple things up. Well, at least that’s what he had said. He had seen that you and Dean had needed some privacy, so he had made an excuse for himself to disappear. You and his brother had gone back to your motel room, and he hadn’t seen you since. For him to find you on your own, in a forest with multiple wounds was odd, to say the least. 

‘[y/n], where is he?’ Sam asked again. You understood he was worried about his brother, but telling him the truth… You didn’t want to say it out loud, that would make it official. That would make it real. 

‘He…’ You almost choked on the words. ‘He’s trying to kill me.’

‘What?’ Sam’s voice dropped dangerously. ‘Are you - Are you sure?’

‘Yes, of course!’ you called. ‘I know what I saw!’

‘Why would he do that?’ Sam asked, and you looked up to see a very confused look on his face. ‘That doesn’t make any sense!’

‘If I knew why, I would’ve told you!’ You looked around, knowing Dean could appear out of the forest any moment. ‘Can we please go, he’s around here somewhere.’

‘Yeah, of course,’ Sam said, but before either of you could reach the car, a dark figure came running out of the forest and onto the road. 

‘[y/n]!’ 

‘Shit.’ You had recognized the voice immediately; it was Dean. Sam stepped forward protectively, you even saw his hand move slightly towards the gun he had tucked into his jeans. Was he really going to aim a gun at his own brother, just to protect you?

‘Easy there, big guy,’ Dean said, raising his hands and eyeing his brother’s movements. ‘I just want to know what the hell is going on.’

‘Why don’t you tell us?’ Sam asked, glaring at him angrily. 

‘Dude, I woke up in the abandoned barn down the road, tied to a chair,’ Dean said, ‘whatever happened here, I had nothing to do with it.’

You frowned in confusion. Was that true? If it was, then what had happened? You tried to trace back your actions of that day. The boys and you had been in town to deal with a couple weird murders and had eventually found a shapeshifter in the barn nearby. But that shapeshifter was dead, very dead. You had chopped its head off yourself. So if it was true what Dean was saying, that meant that there was possibly another shapeshifter nea- Your thoughts were cut off when something grabbed your hair and pulled you back roughly.

‘Sam!’ you managed to cry, making the youngest brother turn around immediately. 

‘Hello [y/n],’ Dean’s voice said near your ear. His warm breath tickled your neck and he held you close to him with one arm while he used the other to put a blade to your throat. ‘Finally found you.’

‘Son of a bitch!’ the other Dean called, running forward. But he stopped dead in his tracks when the shapeshifter took a couple steps back and thus forcing you to follow suit. 

‘Tut-tut, mister Winchester,’ the shifter said. ‘You don’t want anything to happen to your girl here, do you?’

When neither of the brothers answered, the shifter chuckled. ‘That’s what I thought.’

‘What do you want?’ Sam asked, his hand on Dean’s chest to stop him from jumping forward and doing something stupid. 

‘What I want?’ The shifter chuckled again. You didn’t like the way he looked like Dean, sounded like Dean, even smelled like Dean. ‘I want something very simple.’

You rolled your eyes. Of course he wanted something “simple”, though it never turned out to be quite as simple as they liked you to think. You sighed; you’ve had enough of this. Your body hurt, a headache was pounding against your temples and you just wanted to go home. The only thing that was keeping you awake was the adrenalin that was rushing through your body, making you just alert enough to be thinking of an escape plan. Maybe if you…

‘I have a decision for you to make, Dean,’ the shifter said, snapping you out of your thoughts. ‘Since you’re the one that was so kind to track me and my partner down.’

‘Get to the point,’ Dean growled, very unhappy with the situation. All he saw was you, hurt and scared, with a knife against your throat. All he wanted to do was hold you in his arms, tell you everything was alright. He was scared, so scared of losing you. He glanced at Sam, who had the same fear in his eyes. ‘Listen man, whatever you want -’

‘You got my partner killed!’ the shifter called. ‘So now I’m going to kill somebody that you care about! And I’m even being so kind to let you pick.’

You froze. Panicking, you made eye contact with Dean. He was confused as well, but you also saw his jaw clench in anger. 

‘So, either I kill your little girlfriend here,’ the shifter continued. ‘Or you can trade her for your brother.’

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock. Dean swiftly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the shifter, nothing but anger on his face. 

‘You wanna try that again, you motherf-’ Dean started, but Sam interrupted him. 

‘I’ll go,’ the youngest brother said. 

‘Sam, stay back,’ Dean said, slowly walking towards the shifter. 

‘Dean, I -’ Sam tried again, but it was no use. 

‘I said stay back!’ Dean called. ‘We ain’t trading anybody!’

The shifter pushed the knife against your throat even tighter, making a drop of blood slide down your throat. You gasped when you felt the warm liquid on your skin, your eyes fixed on Dean, begging him to be clever about this. 

‘Don’t you hurt her!’ Dean called, the tremble in his voice revealing his desperation. 

Sam put his hand on Dean’s arm. ‘Dean. Trade me for her. Please.’

The oldest brother looked up and shook his head. ‘Sammy, no. No way in hell.’

The other Winchester didn’t reply, he just sucked in his lips and raised his eyebrows, as if he was trying to tell Dean something. Dean saw the expression on his brother’s face, like Sam was asking him to trust him. Dean sighed and lowered his gun. 

‘This plan better work,’ he muttered to Sam under his breath. Sam nodded once and stepped forward. 

‘Let her go, and I’ll come to you,’ Sam said. The shifter’s grip on you loosened and he lowered the knife slightly. And that was the chance you had been waiting for. You pushed the arms of your attacked away and made a run for it, stumbling over your own feet. The second you were out of the line of fire, two bullets pierced through the shifter’s heart. Both brothers had fired their guns at the exact same time, and the shifter fell backwards onto the road. You were lucky they still had some silver bullets in their guns, after that day’s hunt. 

‘[y/n]!’ Dean called and a second later, you felt his arms around you. You hesitated a moment, the feeling of his touch startling you. But you shook if off and returned the embrace. You pushed your shivering, broken body against his warm one, rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes. His forehead leaned on your shoulder, his warm breath on your neck. 

‘I’m so sorry,’ he muttered, barely able to hold back his tears. ‘I’m so sorry you had to go through that.’

You weren’t even trying to hold back your tears, you let them escape from your eyes and soak Dean’s shirt. A sigh left your mouth; you were glad to be alive, and glad to be in your lover’s arms. Because even though you had been terrified of Dean killing you, it hadn’t been him. It had been a monster using his appearance to get close to you. With a shock, you realised that Dean had probably been kidnapped hours ago, when you and the brothers were at the barn to kill the shapeshifter. All that time, Dean had been… well… not Dean. How did you not notice? 

‘It’s okay, I - I should’ve noticed,’ you mumbled, raising your head and glancing into his green eyes. ‘I’m sorry too.’

A small smiled tugged the corners of his lips upwards, like he had just realised how much he was in love with you. Almost losing you had made him realise how much he actually needed you, how much he cared about you. He then leaned forward and his lips touched yours in a short and sweet kiss. Your eyes fluttered shut and you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. It had been a rough night, but everything was alright now. You and Dean… you were alright. Nothing could hurt you now.


End file.
